


Amor a media noche

by Patyskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux & Phasma Friendship, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dreams and Nightmares, Empress Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Hallucinations, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Party, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey rompe un espejo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylonochedebrujas, Soft Armitage Hux, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars References, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patyskywalker/pseuds/Patyskywalker
Summary: Rose y Armitage creen que juntar a sus dos mejores amigos sería una buena idea, y que mejor si es en aquella fiesta de disfraces en halloween preparada por Hux.Fic (one-shot) que participa en el #reylonochedebrujas.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020





	Amor a media noche

Rey platicaba junto a sus tres mejores amigos sobre la fiesta que habría el fin de semana, organizada por Armitage Hux, el novio de Rose.

\- Obviamente iré, Rose - comentó Poe, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de la cafetería - espero poder ver al amor de mi vida ahí.

\- Zorii es muy linda como para andar contigo, Poe. - bromeó Rose - Digo, es popular y muchos chicos andan tras ella.   
Pero bueno, Finn, Rey, ¿ustedes también irán?

\- ¡Claro! No me lo perdería por nada - contestó Finn.

\- Yo no estoy segura, no me gustan mucho las fiestas y no creo conseguir un disfraz - dijo Rey haciendo una mueca.

\- Vamos Rey, será divertido y conocerás más gente, Armi invitará a sus mejores amigos, Ben y Phasma.

\- Desde hace meses quieres que conozca a Ben. - suspiró - No iré, Rose, ni siquiera tengo un disfraz - se levantó de la banca y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

Rose se acercó a Finn y Poe. - Ustedes me ayudarán a convencerla, creo que haría linda pareja con Ben. - dijo eso último sonriendo.

\- ¿Crees que funcionará? - preguntó Poe seriamente.

\- Tal vez, por eso necesito de su ayuda - volteó los ojos - hablen con ella, yo también lo haré y la ayudaré a conseguir un disfraz - se levantó de la banca - nos vemos luego - dicho eso, salió del lugar dejando a Poe y Finn desconcertados.

* * *

Durante toda la semana, sus amigos la intentaron convencer de ir a aquella fiesta y realmente quería ir, pero sabía que Rose se la pasaría con Hux, Finn con su novia y Poe tras Zorii, y ella terminaría sola sin saber que hacer o con quien a hablar, no era muy sociable y al final terminaría volviendo sola y aburrida a casa, la cuál compartía con Rose. Ponía de pretexto las tareas de la universidad y el hecho de que no tenía un disfraz que usar, pero no contaba con que Rose la terminara llevando con engaños a una tienda, donde al final terminó rentando un disfraz de la reina Amidala.

Llegaron a casa y Rose la llevó hasta la habitación para ayudarla con el vestido.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas engañado - dijo Rey con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo siento, pero sólo de esa forma terminarías aceptando - se encogió de hombros y río un poco.

\- No quiero ir. - hizo un puchero y volteó a ver a Rose - Tú estarás toda la noche con tu novio, Finn con su novia y Poe persiguiendo a Zorii - dijo eso último riendo.

\- Rey, debiste decírmelo desde el principio, - suspiró mientras ayudaba a acomodar una parte del vestido - pero no estarás sola, conocerás a Ben y creo que se van a llevar muy bien. - sonrió ampliamente.

\- No creo que pueda iniciar una conversación con él, ¿qué tal si piensa que soy rara? - preguntó jugando con sus manos.

\- Le caerás bien, es algo reservado, pero cuando te vea vestida de esta forma, querrá platicar contigo. - subió el cierre.

\- ¿También es fan de Star Wars? - preguntó sorprendida y Rose asintió riendo - ¿Cómo es él? Físicamente.

\- Pues... Tiene ojos color avellana, cabello negro y algo largo, es muy alto y algo musculoso.

\- Ummmh, suena como alguien que sería popular y engreído.

\- Pues al parecer no lo es, es muy reservado y casi no tiene amigos, según me ha contado Armitage.

Rey suspiró y Rose se fue a su habitación para ponerse su disfraz, tomó su rizador de cabello y lo conectó en el baño para momentos después, peinarse y luego maquillarse.

Ambas salieron de sus respectivas habitación y se sorprendieron por cómo se veía cada una.

\- Te ves espectacular, Rey. - sonrió al ver a su amiga con aquel vestido verde con un cinturón morado y su cabello suelto en rizos que caían por sus hombros.

\- Igual tú, te ves maravillosa con ese vestido de ¿novia? - miró a Rose con desconcierto, traía un vestido de novia, pero se veía algo rojo en la parte del pecho y también en el labio inferior como si se hubiera mordido.

\- Soy una novia vampira - rió - y Armi es el novio que se convierte en vampiro por culpa de su novia. - Rey también rió y negó con la cabeza - Los colmillos me los pondré en el camino.

\- Es realmente una gran idea - se acercó al perchero y tomó su bolso, metió las llaves y su celular - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Y creí que no querías ir - volteó los ojos Rose mientras sonreía y luego tomaba su celular.

* * *

Ben había llegado junto con Phasma a la casa de Armitage, la cual quedaba solamente a una cuadra de su apartamento. Hux abrió y esbozó una sonrisa al ver que al final Ben había ido.

\- Pasen, allá hay refrescos y cervezas - señaló hacia una mesa.

\- Phasma, tu disfraz es genial, por un momento creí que no te disfrazarías.

\- Eso iba a hacer, pero Mitaka me convenció - se encogió de hombros - y hablando de él, llegará en una hora con algunas cervezas más - dijo mientras caminaba hacía la sala principal.

\- Sí que te queda el disfraz de bruja - opinó Ben y Hux rió a lo bajo.

\- Gracias, Benji. Y a ti obviamente te queda tu disfraz de ¿Darth Vader? Ese casco no es de Vader y solamente traes una capa y ropa negra. Qué original - comentó aquello sarcásticamente.

\- Busqué por la ciudad y al parecer todos los trajes de Vader estaban agotados. Tuve que improvisar con un casco que encontré entre unas cajas que nunca desempaqué - se excusó.

\- Bueno, ya que tu disfraz no se parece mucho a Vader, te cambiaremos el nombre, ¿que opinas Hux? Ayúdame a elegir un nombre.

\- Mmmh, deja pienso. - miró la habitación y vio una botella - Ren.

\- Kylo Ren - completó Phasma con una sonrisa burlona.

Ben volteó los ojos y ayudó a Hux a poner algunas decoraciones más.

\- Y bien, Hux, ¿de qué es tu disfraz? Estás vestido muy elegante para una fiesta de disfraces - comentó Phasma, mientras tomaba su cerveza en el sofá.

\- Soy un novio vampiro - sonrió - cuando comience la fiesta me pondré los colmillos - se encogió de hombros.

Una hora después de decorar la casa, comenzaron a llegar chicos de la universidad y la fiesta empezó.

* * *

Rey y Rose llegaron a la casa, entraron y cerca de la entrada encontraron a sus amigos.

\- Chicos, qué buenos disfraces - comentó Rose.

\- Poe creyó que siendo un pirata se vería tan genial que Zorii le haría caso - contestó Finn, burlándose de su amigo.

\- Bueno, lo dices como si disfrazarse de Batman fuera tan original - le dijo Poe a su amigo y luego tomó un trago a su cerveza aún casi llena.

\- Creí que Jannah vendría - comentó Rey para que sus amigos no siguieran peleando.

\- Tuvo que acompañar a su hermanito a pedir dulces, la iba a acompañar pero se negó - se encogió de hombros - y ahora me ves aquí evitando que Poe haga alguna tontería por perseguir a Zorii.

\- Suerte con eso, amigo. - rieron - Iré a buscar a Armi, en un momento regresó - dicho eso Rose se adentro a la casa.

\- Finn, creo que te ayudaré con Poe a no meterse en problemas como siempre - ambos rieron y Poe los miró con el ceño fruncido.

Zorii pasó junto a ellos vestida de caperucita y Poe fue tras ella, Finn y Rey se miraron unos segundos y ambos comenzaron a perseguir a Poe. Lo perdieron de vista rápidamente y ambos tuvieron que separarse y buscar por toda la casa, mientras Finn buscaba por la sala y cocina, Rey buscó en la parte de atrás de la casa donde estaba la piscina. No había señal de ellos y eso la frustraba, no quería que su amigo se metiera en problemas o peor aún, hiciera el ridículo frente a todos. Suspiró pesadamente y al dar la vuelta chocó contra alguien.

\- Lo siento - ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Lindo disfraz, - comentó aquel chico con máscara - la reina Amidala es genial y tu disfraz es realmente increíble, te queda bien.

-Gracias... - Rey se sonrojó un poco - y tu disfraz es muy original, supongo que intentaste disfrazarte de Vader.

\- Sí, al fin alguien se da cuenta. - rió algo nervioso - Todos estaban rentados, así que tuve que improvisar.

\- Eres muy creativo - sonrió - y bueno, ¿no has visto a un chico vestido de pirata persiguiendo a una chica con capa roja? - preguntó apurada al recordar a su amigo.

\- Ahm... - intentó recordar - No, creo que no. Lo siento.

\- Está bien, gracias - sonrió levemente y asintió antes de seguir su camino.

Pasaron los minutos y al fin encontró a sus raros amigos discutiendo.

\- Qué bueno que lo encontraste, Finn - suspiró ella.

\- Adivinen quién tendrá una cita - dijo Poe, orgulloso.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Aceptó salir contigo? - preguntó Finn, muy asombrado, puesto que Zorii había rechazado a Poe dos veces.

\- Hoy fue mi día de suerte y estoy listo para salir con la chica más linda que haya visto.

\- Tranquilo Romeo, no dudo en que todo saldrá bien en la cita, pero cálmate por favor - habló Rey, feliz por su amigo.

Poe asintió y tomó lo último que quedaba de su cerveza.

\- ¿Ya conociste al amigo de Armitage? - preguntó Poe intrigado y con una ceja levantada, cambiando de tema.

\- Aún no - Rey río - pero no dudo que en cualquier momento llegue Rose para llevarme a rastras hasta él. - Los tres rieron - ¿Qué tal si es un patán o si no nos caemos bien? ¿Y si terminamos odiándonos? La verdad no creo que sea buena idea conocerlo - se cruzó de brazos y antes de que Poe o Finn pudieran negar lo dicho por su amiga, Rose llegó sigilosamente, haciendo que los tres amigos se sobresaltaran un poco.

\- ¡Rose! - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Rose dio una carcajada y los abrazó.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero fue divertido, debieron ver sus rostros. - rió un poco. - Si nos disculpan - sonrió ampliamente - Rey, ven conmigo - tomó la mano de su amiga y se la llevó arrastrándola sin dejar que hablara.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del lugar donde Rey se había encontrado con aquel enmascarado, Rose vio a Hux y se acercaron a él.

\- Rey, me alegra que vinieras - dijo Armitage con una sonrisa, mostrando los colmillo falsos.

\- Gracias por invitarme - correspondió a la sonrisa y rió a lo bajo.

\- ¿Y Ben? - preguntó Rose levantando una ceja.

\- Oh, espera - volteó hacia una de las mesas y jaló de la capa a su amigo, quien terminaba de comer un cupcake, mientras con la mano izquierda cargaba su casco.

\- Hola - habló tímidamente y a la vez serio, el pelinegro.

\- Hola Ben, es bueno verte de nuevo - contestó Rose y sonrió ampliamente. - Quiero presentarte a mi amiga, Rey. - tomó la mano de su amiga y la jaló para que quedara frente a Ben.

\- Hola de nuevo - dijo Ben rascando su nuca.

\- ¿Ya nos vimos antes? - preguntó Rey sorprendida.

\- Uhm... Sí - se colocó el casco unos segundos y luego volvió a quitárselo.

\- Oh, - rió nerviosa - cierto. Ahora por fin sé tu nombre.

\- Y yo el tuyo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, por lo cual Hux decidió hablar.

\- Al parecer a ambos les gusta Star Wars, así que podrían iniciar una conversación - opinó el pelirrojo.

Hux y Rose se fueron, dejando solos al par de "desconocidos".

\- Así que te gusta Star Wars - habló Rey.

\- Sí... Y a ti también. - ella asintió. - Y creo saber cual es tu personaje favorito.

\- Y yo creo saber el tuyo.

Ambos rieron y fueron a uno de los sillones cerca de la piscina, donde platicaron un buen rato sobre su película favorita y sobre cómo conocían a sus respectivos amigos.

\- Sabes, debo admitir que al principio no quería conocerte - dijo Rey apenada.

\- Yo igual, creía que eras muy tímida porque recuerdo que algunas veces cuando Rose salía con nuestro grupo de amigos decía que esperaba algún día fueras con ella para que nosotros pudiéramos conocerte ya que eres su mejor amiga. Ya conocíamos a Poe y a Finn, sólo faltabas tú, así que por un momento creí que o eras tímida o alguien engreída, y enserio lamento pensar eso - comentó mientras tomaba de su cerveza.

\- Y yo llegué a creer que eras prepotente o un patán, y que llegaríamos a odiarnos.

\- ¿En qué te basaste para pensar eso de mí? - fingió sentirse ofendido mientras posaba una mano en su pecho.

\- Pues una vez Rose me contó que habías estudiado en una escuela privada y que tu madre era Leia Organa, la CEO de la empresa "la resistencia", y pues supuse que serías de ese modo por el puesto de tu madre. Lamento haber sido prejuiciosa.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado. - sonrió sinceramente - Las personas suelen creer eso de mí, aunque en realidad soy malo para socializar así que prefiero tener un bajo perfil, pero eso sólo causa que las personas crean que soy engreído. - dio un último sorbo a su bebida y la tiró en el bote que estaba cerca de ellos.

\- Lamento escuchar eso - sonrió un poco - me sentí como Elizabeth Bennet - mencionó Rey y ambos sonrieron.

\- Oh, ¿entonces soy el Sr. Darcy? Me honra saberlo. - dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Al menos no te odié, pensé que nos odiaríamos, pero no sucedió.

Ben dio una carcajada.

\- ¿Te está gustando la fiesta? - preguntó Ben.

\- Sí... no sé, es una gran fiesta, pero hay mucha gente y eso no me gusta.

Ben se levantó del sillón y extendió su mano a Rey - ¿me haría el honor de aceptar mi mano y llevarla a otro lugar?

Rey miró la mano extendida de Ben y luego sus ojos color avellana, asintió y tomó su mano. Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta principal y salieron de la casa.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - cuestionó Rey, insegura.

\- A mi apartamento, queda a unos dos minutos de aquí. Podríamos ver una película o jugar videojuegos. Si quieres llama a Rose o mándale un mensaje para que sepa dónde estás, lo más probable es que se preocupe por no verte después en la fiesta.

Rey sonrió y sacó su celular, le mandó un mensaje a su amiga diciendo donde estaría y rápidamente Rose le contestó con un " _está bien, nos vemos en casa"_. Guardó su celular y siguieron su camino, viendo como los niños pedían dulces en las casas.

Llegaron al apartamento de Ben, ambos se sentaron en el sofá y pensaron en que hacer.

\- ¿Vemos una película de terror? - opinó Ben.

\- O una de Halloween - dijo Rey - no me gustan mucho las películas de terror - comentó apenada.

-Está bien, a mí tampoco - le sonrió cálidamente. - ¿Cuál vemos?

\- Hocus Pocus o Beetlejuice - opinó Rey alegremente.

\- Podemos ver ambas y luego ver una de Star Wars.

\- Me parece perfecto. Si quieres yo pongo una de las películas...

\- Y yo hago las palomitas, además de traer algo de beber. - completó Ben.

Ambos asintieron y luego de ver casi todas las películas, Rey se quedó dormida a la mitad de Star Wars, recargándose en el hombro de Ben, ambos estaban cobijados por una manta y él apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica.

* * *

> _Rey yacía sentada en el trono de los Sith, mientras Kylo estaba parado al lado de ella, viendo como las naves se preparaban para atacar lo que quedaba de la rebelión._
> 
> _Era la nieta de Palpatine y obviamente era la heredera a aquel trono, se podía ver en su rostro el odio y una sonrisa malvada creándose. Kylo tenía el rostro serio, pero se veía imponente, su casco yacía bajo su brazo, era el consorte de la emperatriz y tenía casi el mismo poder que ella. Estaban a punto de ganar la guerra y sumir la galaxia en oscuridad, por lo cual estaban bastante felices aunque no se notara._
> 
> _En un momento, todo se volvió oscuridad y sólo los sables de luz rojo de los emperadores se podían ver. Ambos caminaron en diferentes direcciones y Rey se encontró con un espejo, se acercó a él y en el reflejo una figura apareció a su lado, era ella pero en versión jedi._
> 
> _\- Aún puedes volver, la galaxia te necesita - dijo su versión Jedi._
> 
> _\- La galaxia necesita a su emperatriz, los Jedi son débiles - contestó._
> 
> _\- Sabes que no es cierto. Sin ti como Jedi, la galaxia se sumirá en caos y habrá un desequilibrio. - Rey volteó a ver a su versión jedi._
> 
> _\- Cállate, gracias al lado oscuro pude traer de vuelta a Ben y ahora ambos somos emperadores. Al fin podemos estar juntos y no desperdiciare eso por una estúpida alucinación._
> 
> _La versión jedi siguió hablando pero ella la ignoró, volvió a ver el espejo y con su puño golpeó el vidrio haciéndolo pedazos y con ello la alucinación desapareció. Suspiró y antes de dar la media vuelta sintió algo caliente en su vientre, bajó la mirada y vio que el sable azul traspasó su estómago. Cayó al suelo y sus ojos se cerraron._

Abrió los ojos asustada y movió un poco su cabeza, haciendo que Ben se despertara.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado, Ben.

\- Sí, tuve una pesadilla - se frotó los ojos.

\- Puedes contarme si quieres.

Rey sonrió agradecida y comenzó a contarle todo, él la miraba con asombro, sobre todo por el hecho de que él apareció en el sueño como su consorte. Terminó de contar todo y quedaron en silencio.

\- Wow, eso sí que fue extraño - rió un poco.

\- Realmente lo fue. - rió también, miró su celular y vio la hora - Es tarde, debería volver a casa.

Ben miró su reloj y se asombró - son pasadas de las 3, ¿y si mejor te quedas a dormir aquí? Me sentiría mas tranquilo, no quisiera que te pasara algo.

\- Está bien, gracias.

Ben fue a su habitación a prepararla para que Rey se quedara allí y mientras tanto, Rey habló con Rose para decirle que se quedaría en casa de Ben. Al final, Rey durmió plácidamente en la habitación de Ben, mientras el dormía en el sofá, tal vez no era muy cómodo, pero esperaba que Rey pudiera dormir bien y no tuviera otra pesadilla. De algún modo se sentía en la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla aunque apenas se hubieran conocido ese día.

Al día siguiente Rey volvió a casa y días después saldría en una cita con Ben, puesto que desde aquel día de la fiesta se había sentido atraída hacia él y por algún motivo sentía que estaría segura junto a él, además ya no estaría sola nunca más. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Me costó algo de trabajo escribirlo porque mi bloqueo aún no termina jeje, así que lamento si no quedó muy bien, hice lo que pude.
> 
> En el sueño cuando Rey rompe el vidrio, me inspiré en Azula de Avatar cuando tiene su colapso mental y alucina con su madre jeje. (Creo que he visto mucho avatar estas semanas)


End file.
